Lukes angel
by Violet Cynthia Evelyn Riley
Summary: Luke falls in love with Jessies half sister this had already been posted under the name of Angel in the House but it was taken down.
1. Chapter 1

**i wanna tell you a few things; I am only twelve, I write as it comes to my head, I am going to add a profile for any OCs, any notes from me will be in bold, like this, unless it is a link.**

**Katherine Prescott:**

**Preferred name: Kat**

**Age: 13 (Luke is 13 too btw)**

**Hair: honey blonde, curly, waist-length**

**Eyes: blue, long eyelashes (like, really long, even without mascara)**

**Body: slender, 5'2"**

**Skin: 'porcelain'**

**Home town: Texas**

**Siblings: Jessie is her half sister through their father**

**Hobbies: acting, singing, dancing, playing piano, playing guitar, designing outfits/clothes, cooking.**

Luke POV

"Luke, Ravi, Emma, Zuri, can you come down, I need to tell you something!" Ravi and I exchanged a glance before pausing our game (C.O.D, what else?) and heading out the door. "five bucks she's going out with Tony" I muttered to the sound of footsteps and breathing behind me. "Done" Jessie was sitting on the sofa but looked impatient. Is she really that desperate to meet up with Tony? Zuri skipped down the stairs in front of me and Emma came in from the porch with her friend Rosie. Emma looked confused and I understood her in an instant. Jessie usually just shouts up the stairs to tell us when she is going out with Tony. Damn, that's five bucks wasted. "I want you to know that my sister is coming to stay for a few days" she said in a rush, a grin spreading across her face like she had just given us a brilliant present. We all just stared, except for Bertram who came charging in from the kitchen. "Another mouth to feed?" he half asked, half accused. "don't worry, I think you will all like her," Jessie said, her smile slipping as she snapped back into 'nanny mode'. Now I want you all to clean your room, have a shower and put on your favorite clothes and then come down looking _presentable._ You too Bertram. And don't worry about cooking tonight, I'm ordering a takeout." she said before flouncing out. We all slouched our rooms. "what's the point of having Betram if we have to clean our rooms our selves?!" Zuri stormed the moment we were out of ear shot of all adults. "yeah!" I agreed, taking five bucks out my pocket and handing it Ravi. "What _is_ the point?"

"Personally I think you take Bertram for granted. Other kids have to clean their rooms, you should try it every so often. And I also think you should have been a bit nicer to Jessie, she was clearly thrilled that she was going to see her sister" Rosie stated before walking into Emmas room.

(three hours later)

We all gathered down stairs and waited for Jessies sister, Katherine, to come. "Jessie?" Tonys voice came through the intercom "this girl is saying she is your sister but she looks nothing like you. She is blonde and has blue eyes and her skin looks like porcelin. Should I send her away or do you want to deal with her yourself?" Jessies eyes sparkled with joy. "send her up" she squeaked, positively shaking with excitement. "O...K" Tony said and we heard the faint sound of the elevator opening. Then they opened up here. and I swear the girl stood there was an angel...

**what Kat is wearing ** katherine_first_entering/set?id=70995308

**what Jessie is wearing ** jessie/set?id=70996083

**what Emma is wearing** emma_in_her_favourite_outfit/set?id=70995837


	2. Chapter 2

Luke POV

Everyone reacted differently. Jessie grinned, Bertram raised his eyebrows, Zuri ran into her arms, Ravi moved to shake her hand and Emma squealed. But me, I just stared. **sorry that Luke is a bit OOC. **She greeted each person with a smile and then turned to me. At first her smiled slipped and her eyebrows raised but then she recovered and a smile played at her lips. "And I'm guessing your Luke. Jessie has told me a lot about you." she said. "umm yeah I, I just remembered that I need to finish my homework" I muttered before dashing upstairs. "since when did _Luke _do _homework_?" I heard Emma mutter through a musical laughter that surely had to be _hers_. I flopped onto my bed and hugged Kenny close. It took me three minutes and thirty six seconds to recover (yeah, I counted). Then I pulled my laptop to me, turned it on and typed _how to impress a girl_ into Google. It just came up with a load of rubbish about smelling nice on the first date and taking her to the movies. I guess I'm screwed. A soft knock came to my door and startled me. "umm"- turned off my laptop- "come in". The door creaked open whilst I stuffed Kenny under my pillow and Katherine walked in. "I didn't get to introduce my self downstairs" she breathed, a smile playing at her lips again like she found something highly amusing. "I'm Katherine but you can call me Kat. I hear you like dancing?" she paused as if waiting for some sign that I had heard her but I felt like she had cast a spell on me. "well, I like dancing and I wondered if you wanna get together and maybe dance together sometime? I mean, if you want to..." me? And her? Dance? Not possible. She wasn't even attempting to smile now and she looked slightly uncomfortable and awkward. It made me feel bad. "umm well... Jessie told me to tell you to come down stairs because the food should be hear soon" she muttered and walked out heavily. "damn" I muttered and heaved myself off my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke POV **still**

Jessie suggested we all go to the cinema and see a new film out, _beauty and a beat_. **i know it is a song but it was all I could think of and seemed** **_appropriate._**Everyone seemed to agree so Jessie called a cab and asked Tony if he wanted to come to. He said yes.

(next day, Monday, lunch break, Luke is with his friends.

**Dan **

**Shaggy light brown hair, 5'2", loves to dance, swears alot.**

**Alex**

**Blonde hair (chin length lol) 5'3", also loves to dance**

**Harry**

**Short black hair, usually messy, 5'2" ALSO loves to dance**

**Izzie**

**Shoulder length black hair, 5'1", loves to sing**

We were all discussing the algebra homework we had just been set when I heard some one behind me. "Ravi, I don't think Luke likes me. Maybe we should just leave him alone" I stopped mid-sentence. Kat thought I didn't like her. "Nonsense, HELLO BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS!" Ravi called, walking towards us, Kat in tow. "Hey Ravi" we all chorused. "good day Ravi?" Izzie asked. She has always been the warmest towards him as she knows how hard it was for him when he first joined this school. **Emma is still in middle school with Rosie because of how I planned it **"Hey Luke!" Emma called, coming up behind Ravi. "OHMYGOD that dress is AMAZING!" Emma exclaimed, probably towards Kat. "Look, I hate to be rude but who is the girl?" Izzie asked. Blood rushed to Kats cheeks and she made to turn. "This is Kat. She is staying with us for a few days." Emma said whilst stopping Kat from escaping. Then Jessie came running towards us. "What is this, a family reunion?!" I exclaimed. I was surprised I could talk at all with Kat stood there, looking impossibly adorable. "I just came to tell you all that your mum and dad are coming home tomorrow" Jessie said, looking hurt. "sorry" I muttered. "It's OK" Jessie said before waving at us all and walking off. "What lessons do you all have this afternoon?" Dan asked, trying to lift the cloud of awkwardness hanging over us all. "art" Emma and Rosie said. "I have French" Ravi said, clearly ecstatic that conversation had picked up. "What about the girl?" Alex asked. Kat looked disappointed that she had been put on the spot again. "music" she whispered. "we have that too. You can walk with us" Harry grinned. "thanks" she whispered just as the bell went. She looked at me and mouthed a sorry before Izzie grabbed her hand and started telling her about our teacher, Mrs Cooper.**My French teachers name lol.**

What Emma is wearing emma/set?id=71178378

What Kat is wearing kat/set?id=71247302

What Izzie is wearing cgi/set?id=71691239


	4. Chapter 4

Luke POV **I will try to add someone elses POV soon. who's should it be?**

"Hi Kat. Me, Emma, Zuri and Jessie are going to the park; would you care to join us?"I heard Ravis Indian accent float out of the kitchen door ?I was heading for. "Um no thanks Ravi. I have some homework to do." That baffled me. I knew she had no homework as we were in all the same lessons. "OK. See you soon," he said before walking out of the kitchen and straight into me. "Oh, hi Luke. You want to come to the park with us?" he asked whilst heading towards the elevator. "Nah, homework," I said, using Katherine's excuse. "OK" he shrugged and stepped into the elevator, seeming distracted. "Just make sure you make Kat feel welcome."

"Why can't Bertram do it?" I whined. "Because he isn't here..." Ravi snapped and the elevator doors closed. I sighed and heard someone sigh with me. I turned and saw Kat watching me, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door. "You really hate me don't you?" she asked whilst guilt flooded through me. She didn't seem to realize that her beauty hypnotised me.** "**Well you dont have to make me feel welcome, not if it makes you so unhappy" she said, her voice accusing and sad. "Im gonna be dancing" she said, moving towards the stereo. She started up a Dubstep complication and started dancing, breakin'. It was AMAZING! She finished up with a small tap dance routine. She grinned at me and then looked at the piano. "you play?" she asked. I shook my head. The old Luke would have bragged that I have played scince I could walk but the piano was out of tune. But since Kat came I have lost all my charisma. "I do. Do you want me to teach you?" she looked so hopeful. "Um, not now. I wanna watch a film in the screening room. just figuring out which one to watch." I lied. "oh" she said, her face dropping, making my heart race. "Well I suppose I will go finish packing my stuff and order my tickets home." She said and turned towards the stairs. "you're leaving?" I half shrieked. I cant function properly with her around but it is a nice feeling, warm. If she left now I would crumble. "Yeah. I hate making you feel unhappy. I know you dont like me and I make you feel uncomfertable. I cant make you feel that way in your own home, its not right" she said, guilt flooding her cheeks and she rushed through the kitchen and down the stairs. "Dont go" I whispered whilst a single tear slid down my cheek and I slid to the floor...

**I have been dreaming about that for three days and had to put it in here.**

What Kat is wearing cgi/set?id=71697581


	5. Chapter 5

Luke POV

After a while I pulled myself together. I first went to the kitchen to splash my face with cold water and then, grabbing my jacket, I ran down the stairs after Kat. I got down 8 flights before catching sight of a shaking body a flight below me. I slowed down and, taking a deep breath, walk towards the crying person. "Kat?" I whispered. "I.. I'm...S so sorry" she chocked out. Confused I sat next to her. "What are you sorry about?" I puzzled. "For making you unhappy" she whispered, sitting up and wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm not unhappy" I told her "I've never been happier." I said boldly, looking into her. "Well I guess we deal with it in different ways" she whispered before leaning her face towards mine and all of a sudden her lips were on mine. It was the most amazing feeling EVER. For the first time ever I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was pounding. As she tangled her fingers into my hair I wound my arms around her waist. I wondered somewhere in the back of my mind what would happen if someone tried to go up or down the stairs but found it hard to concentrate on anything that wasn't the fact that her lips were on mine. Eventually she pulled back and looked in my eyes. "Will you go out with me Luke?" she whispered. "I thought you'd never ask" I joked before pressing my lips onto hers again. Again, she pulled away after a while. "Jessie will be back soon. We should go back up" She muttered, sounding disappointed. She untangled her fingers from my hair and stood up. I stood up too and wound an arm around her waist. The look on Dans face when he sees us together tomorrow is going to be hysterical! **yay I finally got them together! **


	6. Chapter 6

Kat POV

I felt the happiest I had been since my eight birthday when I learnt to use a gun properly. As we began our walk upstairs Luke wrapped his arm around me and it felt safe, natural, not like when Dan tried it yesterday at school. I have been hanging out with them since Monday and he still hasn't got the hint that I don't like him.** It's Thursday in the story btw.** With a jolt of dread I realized that Jessie and the others could already be up there but then I pushed that thought to the back of mind. Why did I care if they saw me with Luke? I'm happy with him and I'm not going to leave him for them. Luke must have seen a ghost of worry on my face because he kissed my cheek and whispered "It's OK" into my ear. "Of course it is." I whispered back. "We were meant to be together." When we got to the top of the stairs I realized no one was there. Luke pulled me to the screening room. "It's dark in there" Luke said and I had to stifle a giggle. He sat on one of the chairs the pulled me onto his lap. Like other things, it felt natural with him like it did with no one else. He put an MMA fight on and looked at me questioningly. "I love MMA fights" I told him, understanding his question immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke POV

I heard the elevator doors open and close and Jessie calling for me and Kat but I just pulled Kat closer. "Luke..." she sighed. I let her go and she moved onto the chair next to me, holding my hand. she gave me a quick kiss before calling out to Jessie. Jessie came in and saw us watching the fight together but completely missed our hands, fingers tangled. "Kat,I just wanted to let you know that dad wants you to talk to you asap" she grinned before walking out. "I should go see what he wants" she said before walking out. "see you in a minute"

Kat POV

I scrolled through my numbers and rung my dad. "Dad?" I asked. "is everything OK?". I tried to keep the worry out of my voice. "everything is great sweetheart. I've been given a promotion!" he sounded happy; good sign. "that's great dad!" I exclaimed. "But you see, I'm going to be fighting in Africa and I won't be around to look after you. Do you want to stay with Jessie or come back and live with your mom?" the words _your mom _stung me like a wasp in my heart. "If I can, can stay with Jessie?" I muttered, trying not to let on about how much he had hurt me with a simple phrase. My hand was shaking so bad I had to put my mobile on the table and was suddenly thankful that it was already on speaker. " Sure honey. I will go tell your mom. Bye, love you" he said and hung up. He had said it again; your mom. I turned and saw Luke looking at me with concern from the entrance to the screening room. I flung myself into his arms and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "what's wrong?" he whispered in my ear. "you suddenly seemed all upset when he said something about your mom."

"my mom" I scoffed. Luke pulled his head back slightly and gave me a questioning look. "my mom died shortly after giving birth to me. Jessies mom is the only mok I have ever had but I have never really called her mom. When my dad said 'your mom' it felt like he had forgotten her. That's why I reacted the way through I did"

"oh" he muttered. "It's ok. On the bright side you might live here if my mom allows it"

"yeah" I laughed and he picked me up and carried me back to the screening room.


	8. Chapter 8

**i don't think people are reading this but oh well, I'm gonna keep writing.**

Luke POV

I sat on my bed, hoping that my newly washed best jeans and shirt would be good enough for a date. There was a soft knock at my door and I opened it. Kat stood there in a pretty dress and a big smile. She held out a hand a dragged me from my room into her arms. I leant in to kiss her but she moved back. Worried it was too much I took three steps back but she just shook her head and looked pointedly downstairs. I could hear laughing from downstairs, Emma and her boyfriend, Mark.

**Mark**

**Skin: tanned**

**Hair: dark brown **

**Can't explain him but he looks like Dallas from Austin and Ally.**

She put a finger to her lips and then dragged me downstairs. We snuck behind the sofa and she looked like she was about to laugh. She grabbed a pair of shoes from next to the elevator and pointed to A note on the door; _I took the sound out of the elevator. They won't hear it open. _The elevator doors were heavy so there would probably be a little noise but then I realized what she meant. Emma and Mark were wrapped into each other and looked like their lips had been glued together. Emma better hope Jessie isn't here. I saw Kat shake her head slightly. We stepped into the elevator and spoke the first words since she had knocked on my door. "Bye Emma, Bye Mark. Have fun!" Emma and Mark were shocked; me and Kat laughed. The doors slid shut and we started our decent. "Jessie is on a date with Tony, Ravi is at Connie's house, Mrs Kipling is visiting her baby monsters, Zuri is at Stuarts house and Bertram is at a friends." she informed me. "does Jessie know that we are going out?"

"nope. She doesn't even know that I'm going out tonight. Nor you."

"What do you think she will say when she finds out?"

"I dunno. She doesn't really like me dating because of all the boys she's gone through but she knows you and she will probably allow it."

"Kat..." I started hesatantly "Yeah?" she smiled. "You and Jessie have a sort of mother daughter relationship don't you?" I suddenly regretted what I said but she didn't seem to mind the question. "I wouldn't say that. She can be a bit over protective sometimes but I think it might be because our dad couldn't keep a pair if a fish alive for 24 hours" she laughed. We got to the cinema and took our seats and as the movie started I wished it was a bit brighter so I could see her face clearer.

[start to enter the lobby]

"I had a great night tonight Tony. Thank you" I heard Jessie say as Kat pulled me behind it he table Tony usually sits at. "Do you want to come up to the apartment with me?" "sure!" Tony exclaimed and they stepped into the elevator. "Incoming!" Kat shouted into the intercom that connected to our apartment. Probably warning Emma and Mark. I headed towards the elevator but Kat didn't follow me. "just keep it open, I'm going to get them two back down here so we can hook up." she said then turned on the intercom. "Hello" she said in a deep voice, not at all like her own. "Jessie, Tony, can you hear me?"

"loud and clear" they replied.

"there is a woman here claiming to know you both. Could you please come down and see?"

"sure. We're coming" Jessie said and we could hear the elevator opening. Kat leapt into the elevator and we went up. "who was talking brother? Did we know the woman?" Ravi asked whilst checking I was Ok

"sure, sure" I said before going upstairs to change. Kat came out grinning. Stay in your room until Jessie calls you out" she said before kissing me slightly and running downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Kat POV

BEST DATE EVER!

Luke POV

I flopped onto my bed and sighed. She is PERFECT! "Luke!" Jessie called. I bounced down stairs. I understand why Kat made me stay in my room but I just wanted to hold her hand. "We are watching a film in the screening room" Kat raised her eyebrows behind Jessie. "OK" I shrugged. Kat sat inbetween Jessie and Connie whilst I sat with Ravi and Mark. Mark and Emma were glued at the lips again. I looked longingly towards Kat. She had purposely sat herself away from me. Maybe I had done something I shouldn't have. God dammit.

[next day, 5:02]

I went down stairs and heard humming coming from the kitchen with the smell of pancakes. Who cooks pancakes at 5 am? I barges through and saw Kat making Pancakes and her earphones were in. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. she jumped, turned around, took her earphones out, saw me, grinned then kissed me. "morning beautiful," I grinned. "why you cooking so early?"

"Just hungry" she said, turning back to her pancakes. "join the club" I grumbled she laughed and shoved a plate of 5 pancakes at me. "That's why we have kitchens" she said whilst pouring maple syrup over her own pancakes. I remembered last night and realized with hope that she seemed happy with today. "why didn't you sit with me last night?" I asked her the question that had been bugging me all night. "because it would be odd" she shrugged. I looked at her questioningly so she continued "we have been 'friends' for around 12 hours and suddenly your snogging my face off like your in a competition with Mark and Emma. how would that look?" I saw her point. "But we're alone now" she said, her fingers tracing along the back of my hand. I swallowed the last of my pancakes and looked at her. "What do you want to do then?" I asked, finding it hard to breath. She replied by climbing into my lap and pressing her lips to mine.

[5:59 in Kats room **nothing happened for all those dirty minded people out there.**]

Kat broke away for the first time in 30 minutes. "I love you, Luke" she whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back and kissed her again. Then we heard noises from downstairs. I turned a worried face to Kat but she just rolled her eyes. "Emma sneaking Mark out" she said matter of factly.

"how do you know?"

"She has been doing it for a week" she said, kissing my hand which she had started playing with. "You should probably go back to your room too"

"but I don't wanna" I whined, pulling her lips back to mine so she couldn't respond. She wrapped her arms around my neck and allowed me to kiss her for a bit but then pulled away again. "Jessie will be up any minute to get everyone up"

"Why do you care so much about what Jessie thinks?"

"because I don't want her to say we can't be together but I promise I will tell her soon."

"Ok" I grumbled and started to get up. I walked out of the door and straight into someone. "Luke!" Emma gasped. "listen Emma. I know you were sneaking Mark out so let's just say that I won't go tell if you dont" I muttered in a rush. "Ok" Emma agreed and then rushed to her room.

[8:01]

We all got on the bus. Ravi went to sit with Connie, Emma with Rosie and me and Kat joined Izzie and Dan at the back of the bus. Before they could see us Kat ripped her hand out of mine and whispered into my ear "Lets play Dan up a bit, shall we?" I smirked and plonked myself next to Dan whilst Kat placed her self delicatly between Izzie and the window before talking about fashion. I've never understood why Izzie hung around US when she belongs with people like EMMA. But she can be good fun so I aint complaing.

**What Kat is wearing** cgi/set?id=72263836


	10. Chapter 10

Luke POV **btw your reviews mean a lot to me. **

I sat at my lab table with Dan. Harry and Adam had turned around from their table in front of us and we were all chatting as loud as everyone else when the door swung open and there stood Mrs Dailes. "Mrs Dailes your back!" some one cried from the front row and Dailes smiled. "Yes I'm back. Feel free to resume your conversations, we have two minutes leftbefore class starts". Everyone looked bewildered. Was Mrs Devil Dailes just _nice?_ Slowly the conversation started up again and when the bell went Dailes struggled to quiteten us all again. She eventually slammed the door but stayed her sweet self. I looked over to Izzie's lab table and she sat there alone, biting her lip, not a sign of Katherine anywhere. **i know my polyvore from the last chapter is under the name Katriana but I got confused with another of my fanfics. **Dailes turned on the smart board **white board to some** when we heard heels outside. Kat came through the door, her hips swaying and a slight smirk on her lips. Out of the cornor of my eye I saw Dan close his eyes and shake his head and Adam put his head down on the desk. But Mrs Dailes stayed reletavily calm. "I do not find your shoes nor your skirt appropriet or school so if you could kindly wear more appropriet attire for tomorrow." she said in a soft but stern voice. I raised my looked like Annabelle from _St Trinians_ **only in the first one **and yet Dailes was acting like she was just wearing her stuff back to front. Kat just shrugged and swayed to her seat whilst everyone stared either wide eyed or eyebrows raised. Even Dailes raised her eyebrows slightly but carried on with the lesson. When the bell went to signify the end of lesson Kat lead everyone out and grinned at me and winked. Everyone was discussing Kats amazing feat whilst walking out when we ran into the majority of the school all crowed around a _wall._ Harry, the tallest, lifted up Izzie, the lightest, to see what was so fascinating. When Harry eventually put her down she just gawked at me. A teacher came along and shunted everyone and we finaly saw what everyone was staring at. On the wall, in bright red, 'someone' spray painted _I, Katherine Prescott, am dating Luke Ross. _My four best friends were all staring at me. "Is it true?" Adam whispered, looking both amazed and unbeliving. "Yeah" I muttered, blushing slightly. "Lets all go back to Lukes" Izzie said, looking as disbeliving as Adam and we all trooped out to the bus.


	11. Chapter 11

Kat POV

After taking our seats by the window, Jessie turned a confused face to me. "So why have you dragged me to a random cafe all of a sudden?" she asked. "Sister time" I smiled. "I came over here to see you and I've spent hardly any time with you."

"True" she grinned. "So, have you met anyone you like over here? Because I'm more then ready to give him the once-over" she joked. I rolled my eyes at her. "yes but we will talk about that later. I need to ask you something"

"shoot"

"Do you think Morgan and Christina will allow me to live with you guys?"

"Probably but why do you ask?"

"Because dad is going to fight in Africa and I have the choice to live with you if I'm allowed"

"Why don't you want to stay with mom?" she said "She is not my mom. My mom died of cancer three months after my birth. _your_ mom my be the one who took care of me but she will_ never _be my mom." I muttered darkly. "OK OK I'm sorry!" Jessie exclaimed, looking shocked. "anyway... So who's this guy you like?" she asked, eager to change the subject. "Well, don't flip but he's actually my boyfriend" I muttered, ashamed of what I just did. "well, who is he? Do I know him?"

"It's, um, Luke" I whispered. "Luke?!" She exclaimed. "Luke Ross?"

"yeah" I blushed. "OK" she shrugged, gathering her stuff. "I'd love to stay longer but I'm going out with Tony later and I need to get ready. Be home by eleven" she said before waving her fingers at me and rushing out. I sighed, bought a coffee to go and set off to the park. When I arrived there it started to rain so I gave in and ran home. As I walked through the lobby Izzie walked out with Dan, Harry and Adam. Izzie smiled at me before hailing a cab to take her and our friends home. I shot up in the elevator and came face to face with Luke. "your welcome" I grinned. He gave me a hug then whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry." I pulled back and looked at him, confused. "Jessie told me about your mom, I never knew."

"You never had any reason to" I shrugged, trying to keep the tears back. But there's somethings that are hard to control and tears are one of them. Tears silently slid down my face and Luke took hold of my hands. Emma ran downstairs and saw us. "Luke! What did you do?" she shouted, running towards me and giving me a friendly hug. "Nothing!" Luke shouted. "She was just thinking about her mom"

"Don't worry about it Emma, you wouldn't understand. But thanks" I said, hugging her back then I walked upstairs and into my room where I flopped onto my bed and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke POV

"You coming Luke?" Dan asked. "Yeah, I'm just going to get my gym kit. See you in class" I replied, turning to my locker. "K, see ya" he said before rushing to catch up with Harry and Adam. I shook my head. Where would we be without each other? I was putting in my lock code when someone spoke to me. "Hey Lukey-pukey" said a voice that had been giving me nightmares for months. But I just turned around, hoping the fear on my face wasn't obvious. "So, yah miss me?" She asked, coming _way_ too close to me for my liking. "sure Connie but I gotta get to clas. See ya!" I said, trying to dash around her. But no luck, Connie put an arm infront of my path. "Where ya going Luke? We have ten minutes until class. I mean, its not like you have a girlfriend you can go see."

"What do you mean Connie? Surely you know me and Katherine are dating, everyone is talking about it."

"Yes but you're not allowed out of school without an Adult accompanying you and a good reason." I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? Katherine comes to this school" thats when Emma came running up to us. "Luke, Kats in hospital. She was beaten up. She has a broken arm, broken ankle and three broken ribs." She said when she reached us. I looked at Connie, hate flooding through every part of me. It filled my veins making them feel like they had been flooded with fire. It took over my bones, making them want to smash through everything in sight. It looked like I was looking through red cellophane. Emma grabbed both my arms, trying to stop me from killing the girl that stood in front of me. "Dont Luke" she whispered. It made me angry with her too. Connie deserved to be hurt. "Its for your own good Luke. That girl doesnt deserve you" Connie said before skipping off like she was going to the candy shop. "Come on Luke, lets go find Ravi" Emma said, pulling me back. **Please don't be all like 'ummm, Connie is dating Ravi thicko'. I know, just read the next chapter and you will get it.**


	13. Chapter 13

We walked off and eventually found Ravi. He was sat by a trash can and looked completly miserable. "Whats wrong Ravi?" Emma asked, going to sit next to him. "Connie broke up with me ten minutes ago" he sighed. "So?" I said. "The girls a psycho. She killed Kenny _and _put Kat in hospital." Ravi looked up so quick I'm suprised he didn't hurt hi neck. "What?" he whispered. "Didn't you know?" I asked. Ravi shook his head. "Well we're going to see her now." Emma said, standing up. Ravi stood up and looked confused. "Don't worry bro" I said, putting and arm around his shoulder. "You will get a girl soon enough. And this time she won't be a psycho" I grinned at him and he laughed weakly. I had to go quickly tell the guys where I was going and then we were out of the school. Emma went to hail a cab whilst I filled Ravi in on what was wrong with Kat. When we got to Kats ward we saw Zuri layed on the bed with Kat, who was hugging her with her OK arm. Jessie was talking to her from a chair next to the bed. "I guess you want a second by second account of what happened" Kat said, sounding irritated. "Whats wrong Kat?" Emma asked. "I have been here for three hours and have told the story eight times. Oh and by the way, I haven't broken three ribs. You heard the doctor talking about past injuries I have had. "Oh. When did you break three ribs?" she asked. "When I was ten someone thought I had stolen their laptop and broke them for me.". Emma gasped but Kat smiled. "He got the worst end of it. His arm was broken for three months, he was unconsious for an hour and he got kicked off his school soccer team".

"Thats my sister" Jessie grinned. "When do you get to leave?" Ravi asked. "Hospital? In an hour. they are probably phoning my dad to ask why I have had so many injuries" she laughed. She may have broken bones but Kat is still herself.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm OK" I laughed as everyone escorted me to the screening room. "Trust me your not. If you're alone and you fall your _screwed_" Zuri said so seriously I laughed again."OK OK I'm good now" I said when I was safely sat down. "So what do you wanna watch?" Emma asked, handing me the remote. "Ummmmmm, how about top ten funniest mis-haps?". Everyone seemed to agree. When everyone was absorbed in the program I snuck out of the screening room. I found Luke's phone vibrating with the dozens of texts Connie has sent him. I unlocked the phone, read all the texts then clicked reply...


	15. Chapter 15

Connie POV

I tapped the tabletop impatiently. "When can I go up" I asked the guy behind the desk. "Like I said three hours ago, GO HOME!" "What if I don't wanna?" "Why are you even here?" "I am here to see my Luke. Why are you here?" "I WORK HERE!" He yelled. "OK OK. So now we've had our little chat, can I go see my Luke?" My phone vibrated and Luke flashed across the screen. I unlocked it and read _Hey Connie. Kat is out, you wanna come over?_ "SEE!" I yelled in the guys face before dashing to the elevator. When I got up to Luke's apartment the place was empty. Then I heard noise coming from the screening room. I started walking towards the purple velvet curtains that substitute as a door when a massive force knocked me over. I turned onto my back and saw Katherine stood over me. "Did you know it's actually possible to do handstands and cartwheels with broken ribs?" She smiled at me in a friendly way. I moved to get up but she put a foot on my chest and gently pushed me back down. "I won't hurt you Connie. But I will say this. Stay 'away' from Luke" she whispered. Then she grabbed my shirt with her good hand and ragged me up before shoving me into the elevator and slid away into the screening room. It's clear broken bones have no effect on _her_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I've been writing for my victorious and Austin and Ally fanfics too much! But now I'm back XD missed you Jessie :P**

Luke POV

I saw it with my own eyes. Kat hurt Creepy Connie. Kat tries to come back into the screeing room like nothing happened but I gently push her into the kitchen. "Why did you do it?" I whisper. "Do what?"

"Hurt Connie?"

"Wait, did it upset you? I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't but Connie's pretty strong. She could have hurt you."

"She already hurt me." Kat points at her arm. I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean." Kat just shrugs. "Well I'm still here and I'm fine so whats the big deal?"

"She could have hurt you."

"Yeah. _Could _have. But she didn't so why are you making suh a big fuss over this?"

"Because I love you too much to see you get hurt" I burst out. Kat suddenly grins and puts her good arm around my neck. "Well then I guess I have to make it up to you" she whispers in my ear before kissing me.

Suddenly the elevator doors open. I feel my eyes widen. "Connie". Kat shakes her head. "Connie dosen't wear heels" she said. She walks out the kitchen and I hear her talking naturally. Not Connie then. "Hi! I'm So happy to meet you Mrs Ross. And you Mr Ross." She chirped. "MOM!" I hear Emma yell. "Hello Mrs Mommy, Mr Daddy" Ravi Says in his Indian accent. "Hey mom. Hey dad" I say stepping out of the kitchen and joining the stands awkwardly to the side, not sure what to do. Mom realises and pulls her into the hug. I hear a sharp gasp of pain that no one else does. I find Kat's hand and hold on tight. And I know I can never let go.


	17. Chapter 17

Kat POV

It's time. I _have _to ask Morgan and Christina if I can live here. Everyone but Christina, Morgan and Jessie are asleep. I look desperatly to Jessie for help but she shakes her head. I take a deep breath. "My dad got a promotion and will be moving to Africa soon." I start. "Really? That's fantastic!" Christina exclaims. "That gives me an idea for a movie..." Morgan says, earning a hard slap on the arm from Christina. "You see. I need somewhere to live whilst he's gone." I say. God forbid they say they can get me a small appartment. "Morgan. Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minuet?" Christina drags Morgan away and starts whispering. Jessie hugs me. "You did great." she whispers. Christina and Morgan come back and Christina grins at me. "We decided you can live here!" Christina exclaims in a whisper. Jessie hugs me tightly. "Obviously we will do your room however you want it. You plan it, pass it on to us and we will get some designers in to do it for you. Night" Christina says and then curls up on the sofa and starts talking to Jessie. I shuffle to my room. _My _room. I don't know what to do with it. Something to do with music. Music and dance.

**Ideas for what her room should be like are welcome.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kat POV

My room is going to be great. My idea is to make half of it look like Paris and the other half look like a big club. My bed will have a split cover. It will be _Epic_. There is a spare room next to mine but Christina said it had no use so she took out the door and put a wall in there. She said I could put in a door and have that room too if I wanted. That will be my wardrobe. Half one wall will be a mirror and I will have a massive make-up stand. For some one who grew up on a military base I have a _lot _of make up. Jessie has this joke that I'm a make up hoarder. The Paris side of my room will obviously feature the Eiffle Tower. It's going to have a picture of the Eiffle Tower behind a romantic resteraunt at night during a full moon. The club side will have a massive dance floor and a HUGE stereo. Morgan said he would make sure my door is sound proofed so I can have the music as loud as I want. I love my new life here. Obviously I loved my life when I lived with my dad but I never had friends or a proper room. My room sometimes felt like a prison cell. My dad is really strict. I even had barbed wire in the window. Tomorrow I'm going shopping with Emma, Rosie and Izzie. I'm not sure how it's gonna work out because we all have _completly _different taste's in fashion but we get through some how.


	19. Chapter 19

Kat POV  
shopping with Emma is a nightmare. Izzie left after ten minutes. Rosie isn't too bothered about shopping because stores never really sell the kind of stuff she likes. Everything I want has to be approved by Emma first. I have picked up fifty things and have nothing to buy. I see a top I really like and pick it up. "Emma?" I sigh. Emma shakes her head dissaprovingly. "That is possibly the most horrible thing in the whole store" She says before turning back to the rack she was looking through. Anger seeps through me like poison. I throw the top at her. "No, the most horrible thing in this store is your attitude" I shout at her before storming out. I see a retro store just down a little bit. I love retro fashion. I always used to imagine my self on my favourite 70's show, Match Game **I don't own Match Game! **I walk over to the 70's section and see the perfect outfit.I pick up the outfit and carry on looking around. I see a pretty 50's dress I could wear to Christina's birthday party. There's going to be famous people from all over America and there will a ten page feature in Hello! magazine **Once again, I don't own Hello! **so I want to look _perfect._** The dress . .uk/Dress-Halterneck-Black-White-Floral/dp/B003UBZZVA/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1363432946&sr=8-2 switch it to white. **I pay for my clothes and step out of the store. Just across from me is a goth store. I step inside and see a black leather jacket and a velvet dress. they look perfect for Rosie. I buy them and run back to the store Emma's in. I see Rosie stood next to the changing rooms. "How long?" I ask her symaptheticaly. "Too long." she replies with a sigh. I laugh and thrust a black bag into her bag. "Try this on." She slowly walks behind a curtain. Two minutes later I hear an excited Emma-like squeal. Rosie dashes out from behind the curtain and envelopes me in a bear hug. "I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I _LOVE _IT!" She screams in my ear. "Good!" I laugh. Rosie steps back and I see her in her new dress and jacket. It looks like it was made for her. Emma steps out with her arms full of clothes. "I'm going to pay for these. Be right Back" Emma said. She walks off and I glare at her back. "See you later Rosie." I say before walking out of the store. I go back to the retro store and walk around. I see countless amazing outfits but I don't buy any of them. "Hey, I recognise you." The woman who was at the counter when I payed steps infront of me. "Oh yeah. I was in here about ten minutes ago." I say. She looks at the bag in my hand. "Oh I remember." Can I look at you in what you bought?"  
"Ummm, sure" I go into the changing rooms and change. The woman claps when she see's me. "You look amazing!" She says. "Thanks." I smile. "I'm Lily. I've been working here a few months and I've never seen someone so young come in here." Lily tells me. "I'm Kat. I love retro fashion. The 80's went downhill a bit but I love everything before that. But I do love 80's music. What kind of music do you like?"  
"I love 80's and 90's music. Have you ever watched Match Game?"  
"I _love _that show!" I exclaim. "Especially Brett, she was amazing!"  
"Totally!" I feel like I'm flying. Lily feels like the best friend I always wanted. "You wanna come to my house? I can do your hair and make up to go with your outfit."  
"OK. But just let me get you an outfit too." I smile. I walk towards the 70's section again and pick out something smiles at me. "Lets go." She says.


	20. Chapter 20

Luke POV  
"Where is she?!" Jessie yells, pacing back and forth. Emma came back from shopping over an hour ago... alone. Rosie had carried on home and Kat just never turned up. Jessie is _furious. _"She's never done anything like this before. What happened at the shop Emma?"  
"Well..." Emma starts uncertainly. Jessie glares at her and forces her to carry on. "We were just shopping when she suddenly flipped. She shouted at me and stormed out. I saw her with Rosie whilst I was in the changing rooms but when I went back to Rosie she was gone again." Emma concluded. Jessie sat down and started biting her thumbnail. "She's fine. She's old enough to make her own decisions and smart enough to make the right ones. Don't worry about it." My mom comforted. Then my phone vibrated. It was Kat.  
_Help  
Whats wrong?  
I went to a friend's house but her boyfriend came and he totally flipped. He hit me but Lily helped me get out but now I'm lost.  
Where are you?  
I don't know, I'm down some dark alley way, I _think _it's called Crimson Avenue.  
Be right there x  
_I grab a jacket and jab the down button. While I wait for the elevator to come I pull on my shoes, ignoring the staring and my mom and Jessie repeatedly asking what I'm doing and where I'm going. The doors slide open and I throw my self in and press the ground button over and over. I feel like I've run for an hour. If something has happened to Kat I will murder who ever did it to her... I keep running in the general direction of the 'dark side' of town and suddenly the temperature drops and the sun can't make a dent in all the rubbish and just general gross-ness. I find a sign that reads crimson avenue and run down it. I only run for about a minute before I topple over something. "Luke!" it shrieks. " You came you came you came!" Kat says, pulling me into a sitting position and wrapping her arms around my neck, holding me tight. I can't help but notice that she seems to be losing her voice. "Come on. Lets get out of here." I say as I stand up, pulling her Kat with me. She limps along beside me and occasionally stumbles but I can't see whats wrong with her in the dim light. We eventually get into the warm and light but I don't dare look at her, afraid of what I'll see. We walk slowly side by side untill Kat collapses, whimpering in pain. Trying not to look too closely at the damage done I bend down and lift Kat in my arms. She buries her head in my neck and I run the rest of the way home. When we get in the lobby Tony rushes forward to take Kat from me and gently places her in an armchair next to his desk. This time I had to look at her. She has a black eye and blood is still oozing out of the wound on her leg but she is other wise fine. "She needs a bandage around her leg" Tony tells me after assessing the damage himself. He looks behind his desk and eventually emerges with a first-aid box. He wraps it tightly around her leg and helps her stand up. "I'm fine" she lies. Once again I notice that she sounds like she's losing her voice. I glance worriedly at Tony but he just shrugs. We all step into the elevator and wait for the doors to reopen.


	21. Chapter 21

Kat POV

We all sit in the limo in silence. Jessie, Emma and Christina have already gone to check that all the preparations for Christina's party are ready. None of us really know what to expect when we get, even Zuri is sitting quietly in her new pink dress. As we draw up outside the place Christina picked and see that loads of people are there already. The music is blaring through the speakers and coloured lights flash across the dance floor. I take Zuri's hand and we step uncertainly through the double doors. We eventually manage to find Christina and with her mom by her side, Zuri regains her confidence. She starts telling everyone about the latest adventure she went on with Chubby the bear and Millie the mermaid. I walk around for bit and eventually find Emma. "What the _hell _are you wearing?" she shrieks. "Well last time I checked, clothes." I reply. Emma glares at me. "You can't wear something like _that _in a place like _this_" she says in a stage whisper. "Why not?" I ask, the anger that I felt in the mall rises up again like fire. "Because it's _old._ I have some extra stuff in the limo, go put one of them on" she says before she flounces off the find Rosie. I storm out and go to the limo we got here in. I knock on the window. "If the others are looking for me can you tell them I went home?". He nods. I call a cab home and when I get back to the penthouse I run to my room and stuff all my possesions into my suitcase. I change into jeans and a T-shirt **\ cgi/set?id=75205006 **and grab paper and a pen. I scribble a quick goodbye message to my sister and all the others. I then grab my suitcase and, with a single tear rolling down my cheek, go down the lift for the last time and take a cab to the airport.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke POV

_Dear Ross household,  
I love you all so much and I will miss you forever but I can't feeling that to some I was unwelcome. I can't make you feel unhappy in your own home so I'm moving. I have loved being with all of you and can't thank you enough for letting me stay in your wonderful home. My father once said that the right path of life will soon come clear but until then you just have to take things as they come. I guess you could say that living with you all was just a stop along the way to realising my future and I don't yet know if the path I have chosen for my life is the right one. But I can promise you this; I will never press my company on you like I have done to some of you in these past days. I hope I see you again soon and I will never forget you.  
Kat xxx_

I read the letter four times before reality sets in. Kat has gone. I won't now go up to her room and practise a dance routine we came up. I won't wake up tomorrow and watch her puzzle over homework that was actualy due last week. I may never see her again. I look around my family are in different stages of shock and despair. Jessie is sobbing on the sofa and Emma stares at the table where the letter sat waiting for us when we walked through the elevator doors. I can't stand it. I run up to my room and find another letter on my bed.

_Luke,  
I'm so sorry but I had to leave. For a while a felt like living with you filled the whole in my heart that my mum had left but then I realised that your family have actually just eaten another whole but I have become numb to the pain.I wish I could say that I will be back soon but I can't lie to you. I love you so much and I promise that you are forever in my heart.  
Goodbye x_

Anger suddenly replaced the sadness inside me. How could she be so _selfish_‽ Does she even _care _how this will effect all of us? Jessie especially. I run into Kats room and knock over all the ornaments and pictures on her selves. I turn over her bed and smash the lamp beside it. I trash the room and the dressing room next to it until I can't even tell its her room any more. Then my reckish rage dies down as suddenly as it flared up. I hear footsteps on the stairs and Jessie is stood in the doorway. She looks around the room and suddenly she slaps me across the face. Its a quick sharp slap and the shock and pain of it stings. The whole right side of my face turns bright pink. Jessie stares at my face in horror and suddenly crumples to the floor. I put my arms around her in comfort and we stay there for hours.


End file.
